


Betrifft: Skinny Norris

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Betrifft: Skinny Norris [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: -Ish, Character Study, Father Figures, Gen, Not Shippy, Skinny Norris is a traumatized child, Trauma, and Cotta wants to help, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Nach Cotta rettendem Auftritt  am Ende von "die flüsternden Puppen" zitiert er die drei Fragezeichen und Skinny in sein Büro. Und mit einem dieser vier hat er noch ein Wörtchen zu reden. Denn er weiß genau, was passieren wird, wenn Skinny auf dem Weg bleibt, den er eingeschlagen hat.





	Betrifft: Skinny Norris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serious_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serious_Black/gifts).



> Es gibt Dinge, von denen ich mir wünsche, dass sie jemand einmal zu Skinny sagen würde. Und in dieser Geschichte übernimmt Cotta das mal, da Skinnys Eltern es ja ganz offensichtlich nicht vorhaben. [klinge ich bitter?]
> 
> [an zwei Stellen im Text findet sich ein *, die Erläuterungen dazu sind ganz am Ende des Textes]
> 
> Achtung: spoiler für ca die Hälfte aller Folgen, in denen Skinny vorkommt. (Eine genaue Liste ist am Ende)

„Skinner, bleib bitte noch einen Moment hier!“, rief Cotta den vier Jugendlichen hinterher, die gerade sein Büro verlassen wollten. 

Die drei Fragezeichen sahen vom Inspektor zu ihrem Erzfeind und zurück, während Skinny einfach wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Eine Sekunde später überspielte er seinen Schreck mit dem betont lässig-genervtem Verhalten, dass Cotta inzwischen von ihm kannte.

„Was denn noch?“, wollte er missgelaunt wissen.

Cotta warf den Jungdetektiven einen pointierten Blick zu, worauf hin sie so taten, als hätten sie überhaupt nicht lauschen wollen, und sich verabschiedeten. Peter zog nach einem letzten neugierigen Blick die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Setz dich bitte noch mal hin“, bat er Skinny freundlich und deutete auf einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch, von dem Skinny gerade erst aufgestanden war. 

Gekonnt ignorierte er das übertriebene Augenrollen, dass seiner Anweisung folgte und wartete, bis Skinny es sich einigermaßen bequem gemacht hatte. Das hieß, so bequem wie er es sich eben machte, was bedeutete, dass er ungefähr so entspannt auf dem Stuhl saß, als erwartete er, dass jeden Moment vergiftete Stacheln aus der Lehne in seinen Rücken fahren könnten.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir das nicht glaubst, aber ich will dir nichts Böses, Skinner“, begann er langsam, ohne Skinny anzusehen. Ruhig ordnete er die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille legte er sie zur Seite, und sah hoch.

Skinny schaute natürlich überall hin, außer zu Cotta. Im Augenblick schien er sich für das große Plakat hinter dem Schreibtisch zu interessieren, aber es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, dass er lediglich Blickkontakt vermeiden wollte. Cotta spürte das vertraute Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, dem Jungen einfach eine runter zu hauen. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass das exakt die falsche Richtung wäre.

„Wo sind deine Eltern zur Zeit?“, erkundigte er sich, in dem Versuch, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Außerdem war es eine nicht uninteressante Frage, wieso Skinner in Wohnzimmer seines Elternhauses angebliche Drogendeals abwickeln konnte, ohne, dass es Mr und Mrs Norris mitbekamen.

„Keine Ahnung“, kam die patzige Antwort, und das unausgesprochene 'und es ist mir auch egal' hätte nicht lauter klingen können, wenn Skinny es geschrien hätte.

Nur mühsam konnte Cotta ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Denn da waren sie schon am ersten Problem angekommen. Skinny und seine Eltern. Peters Eltern waren auch oft nicht zuhause, aber trotzdem wusste Peter jederzeit, wo er sie erreichen konnte, und viel wichtiger, er wusste, dass sie ihn trotzdem liebten und er trotzdem die ihm zustehende Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen bekam. Im Gegensatz zu Skinny. Und Cotta, dessen Eltern nicht besonders begeistert gewesen waren, als sich herausstellte, dass nicht nur eins ihrer Kinder, sondern beide queer waren*, konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was in Skinner gerade vorging.

„Was interessiert Sie das überhaupt?“, spuckte Skinny ihm hin, und vergaß dabei sogar, woanders hin zu schauen. 

Cotta sah den wütenden jungen Mann vor sich an und fragte sich – nicht zum ersten Mal – an welcher Stelle seine Geschichte eine Wendung in die falsche Richtung genommen hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Skinny der Meinung war, gerade besonders aggressiv und unkooperativ und vielleicht sogar bedrohlich zu wirken. Doch alles, was Cotta sah, war ein verängstigtes Kind, das sich selbst erzählte, dass es niemanden brauchte. Das eine Mauer nach der anderen baute, eine Brücke nach der anderen abriss, und plötzlich feststellen musste, dass es ganz alleine war.

„Hör mir bitte einfach zu, Skinner“, sagte Cotta leise, ganz bewusst nicht auf die Provokation eingehend. „Wir wissen beide, dass Justus mich gerade angelogen hat, was deinen Teil an dieser ganzen Geschichte betrifft.“

Skinny wollte ihm ins Wort fallen, überlegte es sich nach einem strengen Blick jedoch anders. Vielleicht war ihm klar, dass Cotta ganz genau wusste, dass Skinny keineswegs auf der Seite der Fragezeichen gestanden hatte, sondern von diesen ausgetrickst worden war. Er hatte Glück, dass Cotta der Ansicht war, dass Justus schon einen guten Grund haben würde, ihren „Erzfeind“ in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was sich tatsächlich abgespielt hat. Ich habe eine ziemlich genau Idee, aber ich werde sie nicht weiter verfolgen.“

Bei diesen Worten schien Skinny sich tatsächlich etwas zu entspannen, und Cotta musste beinahe lächeln. Da hatte also jemand doch Angst, dass die Sache für ihn noch unangenehm ausgehen könnte.

„Aber ich mache mir ehrlich Gedanken um dich.“

Natürlich gefiel diese Aussage Skinny überhaupt nicht. Mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben unterbrach er den Blickkontakt, um betont aus dem Fenster zu gucken. 

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt ins Gewissen reden oder was?“, fauchte er, und sah dabei aus wie ein verwundetes Tier, das vor Schmerz um sich schlägt, anstatt wie der harte Kleinkriminelle, als der er sich so gerne darstellte. „Sorry, aber das bringt nichts.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Cotta und für einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sah Skinny überrascht aus. „Ich will dir bloß aufzeigen, wohin der Weg führt, auf dem du dich gerade befindest.“

Er griff die oberste Akte vom Stapel neben sich und legte sie so auf den Schreibtisch, dass Skinny den Namen auf dem Deckblatt lesen konnte. Seinen eigenen Namen.

Die Akte war nicht so dick, wie man es vielleicht erwarten würde – manchmal hatte Skinny verdammtes Glück darin, sich aus Geschichten gerade so heraus zu winden – aber sie war auch alles andere als dünn. Und es stand leider nicht viel Positives darin. Einen Teil der Akte hatte er von Samuel Reynolds geerbt, zusammen mit vielen handschriftlichen Notizen.

„Soll ich ganz vorne anfangen?“, fragte Cotta, und Skinny wandte den Kopf ab. Diesmal war es jedoch kein Trotz. Egal, was er sich und anderen erzählen mochte, anscheinend war Skinny nicht allzu stolz auf sich selbst.

„Da wäre die Sache mit den gestohlenen Papageien*“, begann Cotta in einem leichten Ton, „Dann die Geschichte mit Joshua Camerons Bildern. Deine Zusammenarbeit mit Mr. Harris in der Sache mit dem Schatz der Chumash. Die Tatsache, dass du fast jemanden umgebracht hättest.“

Skinny sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ja, ich weiß von der Sache mit Dingo Townes Hausboot. Ich weiß, was auf der Alvaro-Ranch passiert ist. Ich weiß, wie Peter auf Makatao gelandet ist. Und ich weiß auch, wie deine Verbindung zu Wagner und Calhoon wirklich war. Und dann ist da die Geschichte mit dem versuchten Diebstahl des Gemäldes vom Schrottplatz.“

Mit jedem Punkt der Aufzählung wurde Skinny im Sessel kleiner und kleiner.

„Wir wissen beide, dass das meiste hiervon nicht beweisbar ist, und dass du immer gerade so durch das Netz gerutscht bist. Aber dein Glück wird dich verlassen, Skinny.“

Okay, vielleicht wollte Cotta ihm doch ins Gewissen reden. Irgendjemand musste es ja mal tun. Denn Skinnys Eltern taten es ganz offensichtlich nicht – lieber schickten sie ihn weg, sodass sie sich nicht weiter mit seiner Erziehung befassen mussten. Cotta hatte zwar selbst keine Kinder, aber eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass genau das die Aufgabe von Eltern war. Und seine Wut auf Mr und Mrs Norris stieg ins Unermessliche.

„Beim letzten Mal haben wir dich erwischt. Du bist vorbestraft, Skinny“, rief er ihnen beiden ins Gedächtnis. Titus Jonas hatte zwar kein besonderes Interesse daran gehabt, einen Jungen, kaum älter als sein Neffe, vor Gericht stellen zu lassen, doch die Staatsanwaltschaft hatte sich des Falles trotzdem angenommen. Und da waren Skinny die Rätsel, die er für die Fragezeichen gestrickt hatte, zum Verhängnis geworden, da sie nun als Beweis für seine 'kriminelle Energie' heran gezogen worden waren. Es war nun einmal kein Kavaliersdelikt, wenn man versuchte, ein Gemälde im Wert von mehreren tausend Dollar zu stehlen.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum die drei dich dieses Mal decken“, fuhr er fort, und ignorierte Skinnys Zusammenzucken dabei geflissentlich, „aber wenn sie es nicht tun würden, würdest du schon wieder ziemlich in der Scheiße sitzen. Und ich garantiere dir, dass du immer wieder vor Gericht landest, wenn du so weiter machst.“ 

Cotta machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.

„Bis du im Knast landest.“ Er sagte es ganz ruhig, ganz leise, und beobachtete Skinny dabei ganz genau.

Es war interessant, zu sehen, wie Skinny blitzschnell eine Fassade hochzog, die deutlich sagte 'Na und?'. Doch damit konnte er die Panik darunter nicht verbergen. Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, es war kaum möglich, lässig auszusehen, wenn der ganze Körper von jetzt auf gleich in einen Fluchtmodus wechselte.

Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen, dass es zumindest etwas gab, womit man Skinny Angst machen konnte. Natürlich war es nicht das Sinnvollste, mit Abschreckung zu arbeiten, aber Cotta wollte Skinny ganz klar vor Augen führen, wohin sein Weg führen würde, wenn er nichts daran änderte.

„Du wirst im Knast landen, weil du dich mal wieder irgendwem als Handlanger angeboten hast, für irgendeine dämliche Sache. Und wenn du wieder raus kommst, hast du bessere Verbindungen zur Unterwelt. Was aber nur bedeutet, dass wir dich beim nächsten Mal für eine größere Sache einbuchten. Dann gehst du länger hinter Gitter. Und so wird es weiter gehen, bis du irgendwann gar nicht mehr raus kommst und im Knast verrottest.“

Cotta achtete ganz bewusst darauf, nicht laut zu werden, nicht vorwurfsvoll zu werden. Seine Worte sollten ganz bestimmte Bilder in Skinnys Kopf entstehen lassen, und so, wie die Fassade bröckelte, schien es zu wirken.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Skinny schaute auf seine Hände, auf seine Finger, die er auf schmerzhaft aussehende Weise verschlungen hatte. Cotta hätte gerne gewusst, was genau jetzt in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Hoffentlich kam Skinny zu den richtigen Schlüssen.

Als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde, beschloss Cotta, dass es Zeit für Teil Zwei des Gesprächs war.

„So muss es nicht enden, Skinner“, sagte er, in gleichbleibend ruhigem Ton. 

Skinnys Kopf ruckte nach oben, und für einen Moment sah er so hilflos aus, dass Cotta fast versucht war, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Nicht, dass es bei Skinny besonders gut angekommen wäre, wenn er es probiert hätte.

„Du bist doch ein intelligenter Mensch.“

Beinahe hätte er gelacht, so überrascht sah Skinny ihn an. Gleichzeitig tat es ihm in der Seele weh, dass der ihm augenscheinlich keinen Glauben schenken wollte.

Er schlug einen fröhlicheren Ton an, was ihm nicht allzu schwer fiel, da er diese spezielle Geschichte durchaus amüsant – und sogar beeindruckend – fand, wenn er ganz ehrlich war.

„Wenn man es schafft, nicht nur ein, sondern gleich zwei Rätsel zu konstruieren, die unsere drei Freunde gerade so sehr fordern, dass sie keine Falle wittern, und die gleichzeitig so angelegt sind, dass sie sie garantiert zum richtigen Zeitpunkt lösen, muss man eine ganze Menge Grips haben“, erklärte Cotta mit ehrlichem Respekt. Dass Skinny es tatsächlich fast geschafft hatte, die Fragezeichen zu überlisten, war durchaus eine bemerkenswerte Leistung.

Cotta musste lächeln, als sich Skinnys Miene schlagartig aufhellte. Das breite Grinsen war ausnahmsweise nicht herablassend, sondern eher selbstzufrieden und begeistert von den eigenen Fähigkeiten – ein Zustand, der für Skinny sehr selten zu sein schien. 

„Sie sind nicht so schlau, wie sie immer glauben“, feixte er. „Und Hugenay hat es damals mit dieser Poltergeist-Sache ja vorgemacht.“

Wieder einmal wurde Cotta daran erinnert, dass sich die beiden sogenannten Erzfeinde der drei Fragezeichen – Skinny Norris und Victor Hugenay – ja durchaus kannten. Er selbst hatte ja vorhin schon auf die Geschichte mit den Papageien angespielt. Was er jedoch beeindruckend fand, war, dass Skinny nicht nur die Geschichte genau genug verfolgt hatte, dass ihm Hugenays Vorgehen aufgefallen war, sondern auch noch mehr als fähig war, das Gelernte Jahre später anzuwenden.

„Ja, vielleicht sind sie manchmal ein bisschen zu rätselfreudig“, stimmte Cotta mit einem Lachen zu.

Doch er kam schnell zum Thema zurück. „Im Ernst, Skinny. Der Weg, auf dem du im Moment bist, führt nur noch abwärts. Aber es ist nicht der einzige Weg. Merk dir das, okay?"

Das Lachen auf Skinnys Gesicht verblasste so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Griesgrämig sah er Cotta an, sagte jedoch kein weiteres Wort.

„Und jetzt raus mit dir“, beendete Cotta das Gespräch nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

Skinny schien das recht zu sein. Doch er stürmte lange nicht so schwungvoll aus dem Büro, wie Cotta erwartet hatte. Er nahm sich sogar die Zeit, sich höflich zu verabschieden und zeigte damit Manieren, die Cotta ihm beinahe nicht mehr zugetraut hatte.

Nachdem Skinny gegangen war, sah Cotta eine Weile die geschlossene Tür an. Natürlich konnte er nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was in Skinnys Leben schon alles verbockt worden war – sowohl von Skinny selbst, als auch von den Menschen und ganz besonders den Erwachsenen um ihn herum. 

Aber vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, konnte er Skinny zum Nachdenken bringen.

Und vielleicht reichte das schon.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich wieder seinem Papierkram zu, und hoffte inständig, dass es reichte.

___________________________________________

 

*Mein Headcanon dazu ist, dass Cotta trans männlich (und schwul/bi/pan) ist, und seine Schwester Caroline lesbisch.

 

*Die Geschichten auf die Cotta anspielt, in der Reihenfolge:  
\- Superpapagei  
\- Die rätselhaften Bilder  
\- Der lachende Schatten  
\- Die gefährliche Erbschaft  
\- Das Aztekenschwert  
\- Toteninsel  
\- Der finstere Rivale  
\- Im Zeichen der Schlangen

**Author's Note:**

> Vielleicht gibt es noch einen zweiten Teil dazu... jemand Interesse?


End file.
